The tale of the Carters
by animesic
Summary: this isn't actually an angel beats story, i just couldn't place it anywhere else because it's an Oc story. but yeah, it contains guardian ghosts, and how their lives affect another. i suck at writing summaries i'm sorry


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting a story at all, or even finishing the one I posted xD I probably might not continue it since I forgot some of the reasons for the ideas in that story so yeah. But here's a story I had written a while ago, it's a one shot so tell me what you guys think. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **All characters are fictional and are my OCs in this story, plot is made up and is not based on a real life event.**

Amy's Pov:

Everything went by in a rush. Blurred shapes and colours went by in my vision. The screeching sound of train wheels over powered the screaming of everyone in that train. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a pile of dust and scraps of metal. I saw other people waking up and looking around as well. Getting up I walked around to find my brother Blaise, he wasn't hard to spot since he was the only blunette around. I walked over to him and called out to him.

"Blaise, over here! Are you okay?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me, making a confused face.

"Yo, Amy, you alright? You look really pale." He said, examining me over. Confused, I looked at my hands and noticed they were really paler than usual. I turned around and saw a few people gathered around something. I was curious because I didn't exactly remember what happened here.

"Hey Blaise, I wonder what's going on over there. It looks interesting, let's check it out!" I said, grabbing his arm and running towards the group of people. Blaise almost tripped and fell but I kept him up. Coming to a stop behind the crowd I politely asked them to move but they didn't listen. I caught a piece of something a person was saying and it went something like;

"…they both looked so young..." this had peaked my curiosity even furthered, so I pushed through the crowd and saw something horrifying. There laid two bodies of teenagers, one had blue hair, and the other had blonde. On a closer look, it looked exactly like me and my brother. Everything that happened crashed down on me. Us going on a train ride to our boarding school, the train that suddenly appeared on the wrong track, the huge train crash, the flickering lights, the sounds, all the emotions I experienced then came back to me. Turning around I saw the wreckage of the two trains on the track. One of the trains was upside down on the platform, and my eyes spotted a hand trapped in one of the doors. I looked away from the horrible site and dropped to my knees, crying. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Is this really how our end was going to be..? I never even said a proper goodbye to mom and dad.." I told him in a quiet voice, sobbing to myself. I felt two arms wrap around me and cried harder. I looked at everyone around us and saw that they were injured too. Some hand bandages around their head, some had slings on their arms. A few people were assisting other injured people and tending to their wounds. I saw two people carrying our bodies in a white cloth, taking us over to a pile, which I'm guessing was where other dead passengers were placed.

"So what are going to do now? It's not like we have to get out of here to live anymore..." Blaise asked, looking at the tunnels that were now blocked by huge boulders. Abruptly, as soon as those words left out of his mouth, a white door came into view. Slowly opening it let out a soothing, welcome feeling, inviting me into it, like it wanted me to enter it. I slowly got up on to my feet and walked towards it, with Blaise following right beside me. We both entered through the door at the exact same time, with bright light enveloping us.

"Hey mom, check this out. There was a huge train crash near that famous mall." I called out to her, eating a family bag of chips. I turned my head back to the sound of a glass crashing to the floor, as I looked up at my mom I saw a shocked look on her face. Following her eyes I saw a few EMTs1 carrying a dozen or so limp bodies to the hearse2 . A few faces were shown on screen; one showed a girl with blonde hair that was stained in blood, and a boy with blue hair, though half of his face was covered deep in crimson blood. Their faces looked a little familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"That's Amy and Blaise...those poor souls..." she whispered, with a solemn look placed on her face. I looked at her confused. Who were 'Amy and Blaise'? And why was my mom so surprised? My mom noticed me staring at her so she decided to enlighten the situation.

"Julissa, sweetie, I never told you one thing about your family. You see those two teens there on the TV?" she said,

pointing at the screen which showed a young nervous reporter talking to the camera explaining how the survivors were extremely injured and some were on the brink of death when found. Those two people were shown again, getting taken into the car.

"Yeah..? What about them?" I asked her, putting the bag of chips to the side. She bent down and started picking up the huge pieces of glass by hand.

"You see..Do you remember those two kids you used to play with as kids? Back when we used to live in our old house? Well those were your cousins if you don't remember." She told me, getting back up and looking me in the eyes before walking back to the trash can to dump the pieces of glass. I tried remembering those times, although they were hazy memories I could still remember me and two other kids playing in a park.

"Well those are your cousins. Those kids shown on TV are your old distant cousins that you started to forget over the years. You guys were really close before, but due to family problems they had to move far away, and you three lost contact with each other." She told me, with a reminiscing expression on her face. She went and got a broom and a dustpan and start sweeping up the little pieces. My eyes widened as I realized what she said; those two people, Amy and Blaise, they're my cousins..the two best friends I had as a kid. I felt a little guilty for belittling their death before, but soon after my mom was done cleaning up the glass, the Phone rang. She picked it up and answered. On the other line it was an unfamiliar voice that was heard, she asked who it was and after getting a reply she went quiet.

"Hey Rose..long time no talk huh?"

…

"Yeah..so did you need anything?"

…. …

"Oh…okay I'll be there. See you soon, and I'm sorry for your loss." The call ended after that and she looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked her, having an idea of who it could be, but wanting to make sure.

"It was your Aunt Rose, Amy and Blaise's mother. She said to come to the funeral tomorrow at around noon. They had moved to back Nevada a few years ago so they're really close." She told me, putting the phone back on the receiver. My suspicions were confirmed, I could tell when she said " _I'm sorry for your loss_ ".

"Okay mom. I'm just going to go up to my room now, I feel a little tired." I told her truthfully. In fact I felt a little drained for some reason, like I didn't have energy to do anything. I willed myself to get up and turn off the TV and head upstairs to my room. On the way up the stairs I almost tripped and fell down but caught myself with the railing.

"Whoa..what's wrong with me..?" I talked to myself, shaking my head and resuming my flight up the stairs.

We entered through the door together, the bright light starting to fade as our eyes adjusted to the area. When I looked around I saw thick mist covering the ground, blocking our view of everything below. Everywhere I saw, people were floating around, it was basically like an alternate world for ghosts I guess. People were going past buildings; in some places I saw a few clothing stores as well. I turned around and faced my brother.

"Are we in a world of ghosts?" I asked him, a little puzzled, looking around further as people started to stare at us. Blaise watched people walk by as he pondered at my question, then he looked back at me and replied.

"I guess in a way. By the looks of it I'm guessing we're in the afterlife or something, or a place where ghosts would l-" he was cut off by someone tapping him on his shoulder. It looked like a man in his mid-20s, he was dressed really professionally, wearing a suit and holding a briefcase. When he shuffled a little on his feet I caught a glimpse of what I think were wings on his back, so my best guess was that this guy was an angel or something. Not hard to believe looking at how we were ghosts, soon after the person spoke up.

"Hello. My name is Brandon Marshall, I was sent here to bring back Amy Carter and Blaise Carter, which is you two right?" he asked us, looking down at the piece of paper he had in his hand. We both looked at each other and nodded. Blaise responded to him.

"Yes that is us. But do you mind me asking why exactly you were sent to us?" Brandon looked up from his paper and stared at him, before turning around.

"Just follow me and you'll figure out soon enough." He said, starting to walk north of the place. I made a confused face at him but didn't question him.

"We don't have anything to lose so why not?" I said shrugging, and started him. Blaise shook his a bit and ran after us catching up to us. We walked by a few dozen constructions, shortly after the buildings cleared up and a huge castle appeared, with around a few thousand stairs to climb up. Brendan walked up the stairs with ease, while me and Blaise had some trouble doing so. When we reached the top we stopped to rest for a bit, it had taken us a full minute to realize Brandon left without us. We ran after him and walked through a huge archway, with a guard on each side armed with weapons. On the inside everything was in a shade of blue and purple. The walls contained intricate paintings, with many different styles. The floor was covered with a red carpet, and rimmed with a golden edge. We wound through a few hallways and walked up more stairs before reaching a mysterious door. It was different than all the other doors, with its door frame having a craved design in it, and the door having a creepy aura to it. Brandon soon spoke up.

"Right this way you two." He held open the door to us and gestured towards it. We both walked through the door and saw a beautiful room. It was perfectly decorated with paintings on the wall, intricate patterns for the wallpaper, and a royally designed throne in the middle of the room, adorned with a spotlight made by the enormous windows behind them, with a stain glass design on them showing an angel with clipped wings reaching out for something in the sky. Looking back at the throne, I saw a big figure sitting on it. Brandon walked passed us and kneeled down in front of the unknown person.

"I have brought the two individuals you asked me to fetch, your highness." He looked up from his kneeling form at the figure sitting on the chair. A loud bellowing sound came from the unknown figure.

"Thank you, loyal subject. You may be dismissed now." Brandon got up and left, closing the door behind him, leaving the room utterly silent. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Um, excu-" my sentence was cut off by him.

"You have been brought here to be assigned a pren to look over. You will be monitoring over them all the time and only one of you can leave them for a short amount of period. Do you understand?" he asked us, in a commanding voice. Me and Blaise both made a confused face and then spoke up.

"Um..why do we have to do that? And what is a pren?" I asked him, confusion written clearly all over my face. He looked at me with a straight face and replied.

"You see this girl right here?" he said, pointing to the windows behind him that showed a video playing out. It was different pictures of a girl with brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Her name is Julissa Carpenter; she is your distant cousin that used to play with you as kids. Mostly people who are still alive don't know this but there is a time in everyone's life where they are the weakest. At that time they need their two guardians, which are basically someone from their family that has passed away. So in this case, it's you two that have to watch over her. And a pren is a person who is basically looked after by two ghosts." He told us. I kind of understood what he meant and was about to say something but Blaise beat me to it.

"What the hell, that's stupid. I don't want to babysit some girl that apparently is my cousin." He said. I forgot about the incident that happened to us 8 years ago. It was around the time our whole family was on a car trip back to our house. We were going back home after visiting our cousin, Julissa's house. All I remember was my dad driving through a crossroad..and then after, I don't really remember much. I think a big truck was coming from the side at full speed. And the next thing I knew, our car was flipped over, my dad was pierced by a huge piece of metal, my mom was on the side of the road, and my brother had blood pooling around his head. Later on I found out that my father already died before getting to the hospital, my mom was fine and only had a few scratches and my brother hit his head too hard, and lost his memory. It was devastating news to my mom, as she had already lost her husband and now this. We had forgotten to tell him about our cousin, so that explains why he doesn't remember.

"It doesn't matter whether you want to do it or not. It's your duty to obey the rules or else consequences will be seen. As a matter of fact, it's already affecting her right now." He told us, motioning back to the screen that showed a different video of her, except this time it showed her almost falling down the stairs, looking extremely drained. I was curious on that topic so I asked.

"I'm just wondering but how does us not guarding us affect her?" I felt a little nervous asking that but had a calm look on my face.

"Well it doesn't just affect her, it affects you two too. The farther away you two are from each other the worse the effect gets. Failing to abide by the rules can lead to a bad end, and in worse cases, death. That's why I'm advising you two to do as you're told, for your own good as well." I pondered on what he said for a moment and made up my mind.

"We'll do it sir. Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked him. I saw Blaise trying to object but silenced him by lightly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Yes. The rules are written in this book, both of you will get a copy of it, so make sure to read it. But remember one rule; never leave her alone for a long time. Especially both of you at the same time, as it can lead to complications in the future. You will be shown a short clip a few minutes later on how this all works. Now, both of you are dismissed." He told us, and at that moment the doors simultaneously opened, and behind them was Brandon. He stood there and waved us towards him, so I walked towards him. When I saw Blaise wasn't following I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind me.

"Come on you lazy butt, we have a place to get to." I told him playfully, giggling a bit.

-Time skip to after the video-

I raised my hand up to ask a question.

"Okay so to clear everything up; we have to look after her by being around her all the time. If he leaves for some time good things will happen to her. If I leave bad things will happen. And if both of us leave for a long time, something extreme is bound to happen?" he looked at me and nodded his approvingly.

"Yes, precisely. Now, enough time has been wasted. I suggest you two get to her place as soon as possible. Good day." And with that he disappeared, leaving us alone in the room.

"I'm not doing this. If you want to go ahead, but I'm not going to take care of a girl for my whole ghost life who I don't even know." He said, walking away, shoving his hands into his pockets. I ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Blaise we have to, because if we don't something bad will happen to her and to us. Do you want that to happen? Hm?" I asked him, waiting for a reply from him.

"No. But I still don't want to do it. It seems unfair to me that we have to be stuck with someone even after we're dead." He said, turning back around and stepping forward, ready to leave. I walked in front of him and stopped him in his path.

"Blaise, please. If not for her, then do it for me, you will do it for your younger sister right?" I tried making a cute face to get him to agree. By the looks of it I think I succeeded.

"…fine. But that doesn't mean I'll be enjoying it." He made an annoyed face and looked at me.

"So where are we supposed to go exactly..?" he asked me. And at moment a woman appeared behind him.

"Um..I think I'll take care of that." She said nervously, and smiled a little, nodding her head towards the door.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you need to go." She started walking towards a door at the end of the hall.

"…why do my questions get answered so quickly?" Blaise asked me, with a confused look on his face. I laughed at him and started walking. We went through the hall and ended up at the door which that woman entered. Opening the door, we saw a platform in the middle of the room, and right next to it was the woman we saw earlier.

"If you two don't mind stepping on here, this will take you straight to your destination. Any questions?" she asked, with a warm smile directed towards us. We both shook our heads, and stepped on the sliver disk and got sent to her home.

Going up to my room I felt a small gush of wind thrown at me, so I looked around and saw my window open, and walked over to it to close it. Suddenly feeling refreshed, I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. I tried changing the channel but the remote wouldn't work, so I tried tapping the remote against my hand to get it to work, and thankfully it did.

First Blaise entered through the teleportation device, and then I stepped in next. I entered a girl's room and saw a familiar face sitting on the bed, trying to get her remote to work by the looks of it. I guess I understood what they meant by him being bad luck and me being good luck because as soon as I had entered into the room the remote started working.

"So is this ' _Julissa'_? Ugh, this is gonna be a long and painful time." He whined. I flicked his head a little.

"Can you not whine about everything so much, jeez you sound like an old man sometimes." I told him, huffing a little.

"Well I'm sorry my little old sister, I can't help but reveal my true self at moments." he retorted, laughing a little while doing so. I puffed up my cheeks and pouted, looking away.

"Why do you have to be so meannn!" I grumbled, squinting my eyes a bit.

-Time skip to a few days later-

Everything was going fine with Julissa until one day, or well, night, that I and Blaise slipped up bad. We were just walking through the house when Julissa's dad appeared out of nowhere and made us accidentally walk through him. Blaise fell into the rocking chair and made it move, while I bumped into the wall out of shock. To any ghost that would seem normal, but to mortals…that is creepy. Because we can't be seen, only our actions can be noticed. And right now, all her dad saw was a rocking chair moving on its own, and cold shiver up his spine. The look on his face seemed dreadful to me, and I saw him run towards his room yelling out Julissa's mother's name. Soon the light to their room turned on.

"Blaise…I feel like this is going end up badly.." I said cautiously, still stunned by what happened.

"I know Amy..I know.." he replied, worry clearly present on his face. We both heard some mumbling coming from Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter's room, before it ceased. A few minutes later I heard Mrs. Carpenter's voice, except she sounded like she was talking to someone on the phone. After a few sentences were exchanged I heard the call end, and the lights turning off. Me and Blaise looked at each other before shrugging and going back to the guest room in the house, falling asleep really quickly.

Morning came by quick, yet the house was deathly silent when I woke up. It was really unusual since there was always some kind of noise, either the sound of cooking food on the stove, or the family talking. I got up and walked downstairs and saw a few strangers in the house. One of them looked like a priest, holding a small book. They all talked for a few minutes before Julissa's parents nodded and the priest turned around, walking forward and chanting some words. I started getting a weird feeling inside of me and saw Blaise walk down the stairs, with a weird look on his face.

"What's going on Amy?" he asked. I wasn't so sure on what was happening either, but it had something to do with that man.

"I don't know, but that man over there. As soon as he started saying those words, I've been getting a weird feeling inside of me. And it's getting stronger." Soon I started feeling really weak, like someone was draining the energy from me. I saw Blaise fall to his knees as he crouched over in pain. Concerned I bent down and looked at him.

"What's wrong Blaise? Are you okay?!" I cried out. Shortly after I felt a sharp pain deep in my chest and started screaming. A few heads turned around towards my direction and priest started speaking faster, and I felt even more pain. I got up and ran outside, with Blaise following me. As soon as we were out of the house and a few meters away, the pain was instantly gone. When I tried walking forwards I walked into an invisible barrier, one that shocked me really bad. Blaise caught me from behind and asked me if I was okay. I replied to him with a simple nod. Looking through the window I saw that those strange people gave something to Julissa, and when she came out, I felt a weird aura around her, like she was surrounded by something. No matter how hard me and Blaise tried to get close to Julissa, the distance became even farther each time.

Things were getting worse day by day, me and Amy both were weaker than we were before, and Julissa, from what we saw, was having a really hard time as well. She looked paler after every time we saw her. We still couldn't get near her and it had been around a week since that priest had come to her house. We were walking by Julissa's school when we saw her cross the street. I saw her suddenly stop and hold her head in the middle of the crosswalk, and then fall to the ground fainting. At that moment a car was driving above the limit and the driver wasn't paying attention, so when he finally opened his eyes and looked at the road he hit the brakes hard and tried to stop the car. In those few seconds I ran towards Julissa and tried picking her up and it didn't work. Amy saw this and came to help, luckily a friend of Julissa saw her and ran towards her, picking her up and getting her out of the way. But it was a little too late for that friend. He got flung off to the side by the impact of the car and hit his head against a tree really hard. The driver picked up both of them and rushed towards the hospital to try and save them. We ran after them since the hospital wasn't very far away. It took a few hours before the doctor came out of the ER, and told us the news. The good news was that Julissa was safe. But the bad news was that her friend, whose name was Ricky, wasn't so lucky. He died right after he got to the hospital due to extreme damage to his brain and a lot of blood loss. Her parents came to pick her up. Fortunately we could finally enter the house again, which was good for all of us. Though there was one problem. Amy didn't look like she was getting better at all. In fact she was getting worse. She started having panic attacks and at times she would even start screaming random things. It was getting harder and harder to take care of her each day. Once she even tried harming me. I started getting really scared, because I had never seen her like this. It was really unusual since she was always the cheerful and happy one.

A few weeks after the event, Amy was still not in better shape. She looked paler than before which I thought was impossible. Her panic attacks had gotten worse too. I tried calming Amy down enough so we could go to the park Julissa was going to. It worked a little, so we headed out as soon as Julissa left. I felt a weird sensation around Amy today, it seemed like she had a completely different intent to what she looked like she did. We stayed there for a few hours until it was time to go home. Julissa was just swaying on the swings when Amy suddenly stepped closer to her.

"Amy..? What are you doing?" I asked her. She started laughing and looked up at something. I noticed that the rope at the top part of the swing was started to rip, the strands that were holding together started tearing. Once Julissa took one last big swing the rope gave away. She got hurled into the air, and landed head first into a bench. A few people that were walking by saw this ran towards her, some were gasping while a few others were helping her, and one was calling an ambulance probably. In a few minutes the ambulance came here with its alarm blaring through the whole neighborhood. They put her on the stretcher and pushed her into the back. Her parents arrived at the scene not too ago, so they were allowed to go in the ambulance with her as well. The van drove away towards the hospital, while me and Amy decided to stay behind. I turned to her and looked at her with an irritated face.

"Amy. Why in the world did you do that? You know how badly that fall can end up being?" I tried scolding her, but instead she just ignored me. I tried reasoning with her but she was acting like a stubborn child at that moment.

"Shut up! You're so annoying these days! All you do is nag on about this and that and how I shouldn't do things! Can't you just leave me alone for once?!" she yelled at me, letting out her emotions. I was surprised by what she had said. She never acted like this before, not ever.

"All I'm trying to do is help, Amy. Why are you so mad at that?" I asked her; purely curious on why she was acting like this.

"Help? What help? The only help you give is in killing people! If it wasn't for your stupid baseball game, dad would've paid attention to the road and would've seen that truck!" she had started crying at this point. I tried to console her but she smacked his arms away.

"Don't touch me. You're a killer. I don't want you near me." Her voice was like ice at that moment. And it had struck me hard. It had hurt me before that she was really mad at me before, but this time, she went too far. Looking down at my hands I saw that my image was glitching. I was got confused by this. What was happening to me?

"Looks like you never read the book. After a ghost gets mentally hurt or has their wish fulfilled, they start to disappear. And..well..you're disappearing now." She said it in the bluntest way possible. Before long it got harder and harder to keep myself there in that moment. A voice in my head kept chanting " _don't resist.."_ but I didn't want to leave.

"Just leave Blaise. No one needs you here anyways." It was that one sentence. The one sentence I never thought my sister would ever say to me. I felt my last grain of will power leave me as I started to disappear. My last thoughts were; ' _I'm sorry mom, I couldn't keep my promise..'_

Over at the hospital, it had been a few hours since the doctors had taken the young girl into the ER again. Almost another hour passed by before a doctor came out. Her parents stood up and bombed the doctor with questions, so the doctor put up a hand to silence them and then spoke up.

"Although your daughter not badly hurt, she has unfortunately fallen into a coma. The injury was to her head, so we aren't sure if she wakes up, whether she would even remember anything." And with that the doctor left to attend to some other place. Julissa's mother sank down to her knees, with her husband holding her, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"My poor baby…she had so much of her life to live…now we can't be sure if she can even.." she started crying harder, and used her husband's shoulder as a pillow to cry on.

"Ms. Carter, you have been ruled under as a roaming spirit from now on for breaking the law 7.3; going against the rules and permanently harming your pren. That is all I have to say for you." the blonde woman wearing the suit now was seen walking away and disappearing into thin air after that little speech. Amy was left stunned as she realized what exactly she had done.

"w-what have I done.." she looked at her shaking hands as a few tears leaked out of her eyes and dropped onto them.

-time skip-

It had been almost 5 years since Julissa was in a coma. Her parents were discussing on that topic in the hospital at that moment.

"I feel like we should let her go Marie...face it, there's slim chances of her coming back." Said Mr. Carpenter. He had a straight face on, but anyone who saw his eyes would know he was truly hurt saying that on the inside.

"But I can't...I can't forget her Jack, she means too much to me!" Marie had her eyebrows crunched up in confusion, she didn't know what to do. On one hand, her husband was right. It wasn't fair to her daughter to be kept as a captive in her own body for so long. But on the other hand, she loved Julissa with her heart.

"we have to make a choice Marie, its either now or never." He said, sighing. Marie took a deep breath as the doctor came towards them.

"So have you two made a decision yet?" the doctor asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Yes we have. We have decided that we should cut the line." Jack looked at Marie with surprise. Then relaxed and smiled, before mouthing the words ' _it's for the best_ ' to her. The doctor looked up from his clipboard and at them.

"Are you sure? There's still some slight chances of her coming back." Said the doctor. The couple shook their head together. And Jack spoke up.

"we've decided that we shouldn't keep her a captive in her body for this long, it's too cruel to bear with." He said, in a just tone.

"As you wish, you can go and say your last farewell to her while I get the nurses." And with that the doctor left. Leaving those two together, staring at the door containing their sleeping child. They both entered in through the door and walked towards her. With tears in their eyes they said their last good bye, as the nurses came and started unplugging the machine. They both watched as her heart rate slowed dropped, eventually coming to a straight line, with a loud beep.

 **So that's it! Rate and review and I'll see you guys later when I post a story.**

 **1\. Emergency Medical Technichian**

 **2\. A vehicle used for conveying coffins or dead bodies to their destination**

 **^ just a little info**

 **And Imma sign off for now, bye! ~animesic**


End file.
